Hydrocarbons in lubricant systems often comprise dissolved oxygen. In the presence of heat, the hydrocarbons and oxygen may form molecules having free radicals, such as alkyl and/or alkoxy radicals, which may react with the inner surfaces of lubricant systems to form carbonaceous deposits, such as coke or varnish. Such carbonaceous deposits may cause blockages within the lubricant system.